Semita Nova
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: A la rentrée cette année-là, deux nouveaux font leur apparition. Intrigants, beaux, froids, agaçants, dangereux... Les Maraudeurs, Lily et le reste des occupants de Poudlard vont rencontrer deux êtres qui vont peut être perturber l'histoire prévue initialement. Colère, bataille, rire, secrets, incompréhension et peut être... amour ? Entrez, entrez, ça a déjà commencé
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous présente cette fois-ci une histoire que j'ai écrite avec une amie qui est aussi une grande fan du monde de notre chère JK Rowling !**

 **Par contre comme ma très très trèèèèèèèèès chère amie n'a aucune compréhension de la merveille qu'est le yaoi (ou le yuri d'ailleurs), il n'y aura aucun couple homosexuel. Voilà, c'est bien triste mais c'est comme ça que voulez-vous.  
Il n'y aura pas de lemon non plus d'ailleurs... enfin normalement. Sauf si j'arrive à la convaincre ^w^**

 **Ainsi, et avec mes plus sincères salutations...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Dans une grande salle circulaire, une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient assis en silence autour d'une table de marbre. Plongés dans une quasi obscurité et seulement éclairés par quelques bougies flottantes, leurs masques luisaient de façon inquiétante. L'ambiance était pesante et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait décidé à prendre la parole.

Soudain l'énorme serpent sur les épaules de l'homme en bout de table siffla longuement et l'homme eut un rire glacial qui fit frissonner le reste des personnes présentes. Il dégageait une aura de puissance et d'autorité écrasante. Son regard bleu et glacial réduisait ses partisans à des petites choses tremblantes de peur à son plus grand amusement.

Alors que le silence était parti pour durer une petite éternité, l'un des hommes masqués passa outre sa peur :

 **\- Seigneur ?... Pensez-vous qu'il viendra ?** Demanda l'homme d'une voix légèrement tremblante en se penchant sur la table pour observer son Maître.

Celui-ci dévisagea son interlocuteur avec mépris, restant silencieux. Aussitôt, une jeune fille dont les cheveux auburn et bouclés entouraient son masque lui répondit avec morgue :

\- **Il n'oserait pas lui faire un tel affront ! Bien sûr qu'il viendra ! Ce petit imbécile…** Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'un jeune homme nonchalant s'appuya négligemment sur l'embrasure.

\- **Bellatrix très chère… Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur.**

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce début ?**  
 **Vous voulez la suite peut être ?**  
 **... Quoi ? Pardon je n'ai rien entendu... Pouvez répéter ? XD**

 **A la prochaine les p'tits gros moches de mon cœur !**  
 **BBBP ^_-**


	2. I Curiositas Nubila

**Bonsoir les gens ! Je poste en cette douce soirée d'Avril, le second chapitre de Semita Nova Marlol -mon amie avec qui j'écris cette fiction- et moi vous saluons de tout nos petits coeurs innocents et purs !**

 **Vlad :** **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ^^**

 **.lol** **: Hello hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour les compliments, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et espère que ça sera encore le cas à la fin de ce chapitre *w***

 **Et sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Curiositas Nubila**

James, Sirius et Remus discutaient joyeusement sous les rires timides de Peter et les regards réprobateurs de la belle Lily. Lorsque le jeune Potter s'en aperçut, il se tourna dans la direction de sa bien-aimée avec un sourire enjôleur et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Malheureusement pour le brun à lunettes, la jeune née-moldu ne lui rendit pas son sourire et le fusilla du regard avant de se détourner. Remus, qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle, soupira avec désespoir devant le regard d'amoureux transit de James tandis que Sirius continuait de faire l'abruti en provoquant du regard les Serpentards qui leur faisait face.

Soudain Sirius se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête et Remus sut immédiatement que son ami allait dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Mais heureusement pour le loup-garou, les premières années entrèrent à cet instant dans la Grande Salle, coupant l'héritier Black dans son élan.

Prenant son rôle de préfet très à cœur, Remus observa avec attention les plus jeunes s'avancer timidement et il vit du coin de l'œil Lili faire de même. Le professeur McGonnagall commença l'appel pour la répartition quand une odeur délicieuse et inconnue lui chatouilla les narines.

C'était une odeur de mousse et de rosée matinale. Remus inspira profondément avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se tourner brusquement vers la porte d'entrée. Une seconde odeur était mêlée à la première. Une odeur de cendre, de sang mais aussi de lavande. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur deux silhouettes qui étaient restées debout dans l'entrée. C'était un garçon et une fille d'à peu près leurs âges qui se distinguaient des gnomes qu'étaient les premières années. Ils ne les avaient jamais vu avant.

\- **Hey mec, ça va ?** Demanda Sirius qui avait été surpris du mouvement brusque de son ami, habituellement si calme.

Remus ne fit que hocher lentement la tête sans pour autant détourner les yeux avant de lui pointer les deux jeunes gens du menton. L'héritier Black suivit docilement la direction désignée des yeux avant de les écarquiller comiquement.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un ange. Il avait devant lui un ange…

Une longue chevelure cascadait élégamment jusqu'à ses reins en boucles blondes mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes : son décolleté s'ouvrant sur une poitrine que Sirius jugea « _plus que charmante_ ». La robe longeait la courbure de son dos et finissait par un volant laissant voir deux longues jambes galbées. Le séducteur reporta son attention sur ses traits fins laissant une dernière fois ses yeux glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme. Un fin sourire flottait sur son visage et ses yeux rieurs semblaient se moquer gentiment des mines apeurées des nouveaux élèves. A ses côtés le garçon avait remarqué avec quel sans gêne il avait détaillé la jeune fille et lui lançait un regard noir chargé de menaces. Mais Sirius était totalement hypnotisé par la blonde et ne le remarqua pas.

Le garçon était assez grand et devait mesurer dans les 1m80. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant voir un bout de torse légèrement bronzé. Bien que simple, sa tenue semblait de bonne qualité et la robe de sorcier noire ne la gâchait en rien. Sa chemise sortie et sa cravate totalement desserrée lui donnait un petit air mauvais garçon qui fit soupirer quelques filles. Il fallait dire qu'il était pas mal le nouveau. Ses cheveux noirs et mi- longs lui tombait sur le visage par mèches sans pour autant cacher ses yeux d'un gris métallique hypnotisant. Ses traits étaient fins et aristocratiques mais son expression était assez déstabilisante. Le jeune homme paraissait blasé voir ennuyé, on aurait même pu croire qu'il allait s'endormir sur place s'il ne s'évertuait pas à tenter d'assassiner Black du regard. Malgré cela il marchait dignement, droit et le menton levé sans paraître arrogant, il traversait la grande salle sans tenir compte des chuchotements que lui et sa compagne engendraient.

\- **Antharès Gaunt**

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme releva la tête mais ne bougea pas de là où il était, c'est-à-dire en plein milieu de la grande salle, se contentant de hausser un sourcil en direction de Minerva McGonnagall. Cette dernière était celle qui l'avait appelé et semblait attendre qu'il monte sur l'estrade pour la rejoindre devant la table des professeurs. Bien que sachant parfaitement ce qui était attendu de lui, Antharès s'amusa à fixer la jeune femme au chignon stricte sans pour autant avancer. La blonde à côté de lui jeta un regard rieur mais n'intervint pas.

\- **Mr Gaunt.** Claqua alors la voix sèche d'une vieille femme à la table des professeurs et que le nouveau identifia comme la Directrice de Serpentard. **Montez s'il vous plaît.**

Un sourire narquois des plus irritant traversa le visage de l'adolescent mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il toisa la femme qui venait de lui donner un ordre, la faisant frémir puis il croisa le regard perçant de Albus Dumbledore et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les iris d'acier. Finalement, le Gaunt s'avança de sa démarche féline monta vers le tabouret sur lequel il s'assit souplement avec un regard supérieur horripilant pour tous les élèves qui l'observaient. C'est avec un ricanement moqueur que le brun devina que les trois quarts des élèves l'avaient déjà catégorisé comme arrogant et insupportable qui se croyait au-dessus des autres. Au moins il sera relativement tranquille comme ça.

Il grimaça alors que la directrice posait le vieux chapeau pourri sur sa tête mais bien vite la carcasse de tissus quitta son cuir chevelu quand quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau beugla avec ce qui semblait un soupçon d'exaspération:

\- **Serpentard !**

Tout en lenteur, Antharès se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents tandis que de rares applaudissements polis s'élevaient. Alors qu'il longeait les bancs de Serpentard pour s'asseoir avec ceux de son année, il sentit une présence étrangère effleurer son esprit et tenter d'y entrer. Le regard gris d'Antharès s'assombrit brusquement sous la colère créant un léger mouvement de recul chez ses condisciples qui s'en aperçurent.

 **\- Calypso Zabini.** Appella alors McGonnagall.

La blonde qui accompagnait le nouveau pris à son tour place sur le tabouret avec grâce. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque le bout de tissu dégueulasse fut posé sur sa tête, indifférente aux quelques chuchotements sur son nom qui lui parvinrent. Extérieurement, elle semblait parfaitement calme mais ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses trahissaient son dédain.

 _ **Comme si j'avais besoin d'un stupide chapeau poussiéreux et sénile pour savoir dans quelle Maison aller…**_

Un hoquet indigné échappa à l'artefact magique qui avait intercepté la pensée de la jeune fille détournant par la même occasion l'attention du Directeur de l'école sur elle.

\- **SERPENTARD !** Résonna une nouvelle fois la voix nasillarde du choixpeau.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de la sang-pur qui se leva sous les applaudissements de ce qui sera désormais sa table.

\- **Merde ! Nooooooon !** L'exclamation qui venait de résonner dans la salle provoqua quelques rires.

Lily se retourna vers Sirius, prête à le sermonner pour ne pas être assez attentif à la répartition mais elle ne put que rire de l'expression du Black. Défait, son visage exprimait l'incompréhension la plus totale devant la nomination de son ange chez ceux qu'il considérait comme des psychopathes en puissance sans aucune once de loyauté.

\- **Hum… Patmol ?**

\- **Quoi ?** Répondit le brun renfrogné, qui n'avait pas lâché Calypso des yeux.

Il écoutait distraitement Peter qui, une fois n'est pas coutume avait délaissé ses envies de plats et lui parlait sans le regarder légèrement inquiet.

\- **Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de dévisager cette fille tu sais.**

 **\- Pardon !? Comment ça?**

 **\- Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas te vexer hein, mais il dégage une aura qui fait un peu peur et…**

 **\- Mais de qui tu me parles enfin ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec elle voyons?** Le coupa Sirius avec irritation.

 **\- Tu n'as pas remarqué? Depuis que tu as littéralement déshabillé la nouvelle du regard, son ami ne t'as pas lâché une seule seconde des yeux. Il semble déjà prêt à t'enterrer vivant d'ailleurs."** Se moqua James qui avait rejoint la conversation.

\- **Votre attention s'il vous plaît.** Debout derrière son pupitre, le professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence avant d'annoncer joyeusement. **Bien ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous accueillons cette année en plus de nos nouveaux…**

Il appuya son discours d'un sourire chaleureux puis continua ses yeux perçants cherchant le jeune qui avait attiré son intérêt. Un Gaunt…

\- **...deux jeunes élèves,** continua-t-il, **qui entreront directement en cinquième année, je vous demande de leur faire bon accueil ! Et maintenant sans attendre: Régalons-nous !**

Les plats se remplirent instantanément et un joyeux brouhaha emplit la salle, chacun ravi de se retrouver pour une nouvelle année.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Dès lors que l'attention des élèves ne fut plus focalisée sur eux, Antharès et Calypso se levèrent d'un même mouvement et sortirent tranquillement de la grande salle, se dirigeant vers les cachots, leurs nouvelles résidences. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de guide car ils avaient tous deux mémorisés parfaitement les plans de poudlard.

A peine eurent-ils franchi le mur de leur salle commune qu'une tornade noire se jeta dans les bras de la blonde:

\- **CALYPSOOOO !"** Puis le visage enfantin releva la tête et se détachant de la jeune femme, tira la langue à Antharès : **"Je le savais ! C'était méchant Arès !**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu avais encore raconté comme connerie à Reg Antharès?"** interrogea Calypso en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Il m'avait dit que tu resterais à Salem…**

 **\- Arrête de te plaindre moustique.** Le coupa gentiment l'intéressé.

Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seul, il attrapa un coussin sur le sofa et commença une bataille avec le garçon sous le regard amusée de la sang pur. Antharès et Calypso considérait Regulus comme un petit frère depuis maintenant 3 ans. Regulus, délaissé par son stupide frère avait beaucoup souffert et Antharès l'avait surpris un jour à se cacher dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il avait été complètement apprivoisé par le petit garçon et l'avait pris sous son aile, impliquant ainsi Calypso qui, bien que récalcitrante au début était tombée sous le charme du petit black et le protégeait maintenant farouchement.

Remarquant que l'heure du dîner finissait, Calypso déclara sérieusement:

\- **Si vous avez fini vos enfantillages, les autres ne vont plus tarder."**

Les coussins cessèrent de voler et les deux garçons reprirent un visage sérieux malgré le léger pétillement de leurs yeux. Calypso et Regulus s'assirent face à face sur les canapés près de la cheminée pour parler tranquillement et Antharès posa sa tête sur les cuisses de la blonde. Habituée, cette dernière se contenta de faire passer sa main dans les douces mèches noires au plus grand plaisir de son ami qui ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent le reste des serpentards en entrant dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard. Tous s'installèrent un peu partout pendant que les préfets faisaient leurs discours de bienvenue après celui de leur directrice de maison. Quand les 1ère années furent tous envoyés dans leur dortoir, les regards convergèrent en direction des nouveaux.

\- **Salut ma chérie !** Fit une voix douce et moqueuse alors que deux mains se posaient gentiment sur les épaules de Calypso. **Tu m'as manquée.**

\- **Salut Bella.** Répondit la blonde à son amie.

\- **Et comment se porte ce petit imbécile ?** Poursuivit Bellatrix en posant son regard sur Antharès.

Ce dernier ouvrit un de ses yeux gris puis le referma avant de prendre la parole d'une voix lasse mais dégoulinante de sarcasme.

\- **Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que tu viennes polluer mon air.**

 **\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait."** Ricana Bellatrix.

\- **Tu les connais Bella ?** Demanda alors un des 7ème année du nom de Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- **Oh oui, je les connais.** Confirma la jeune Black en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Calypso qui la laissa faire sans jamais cesser ces douces caresses dans les cheveux d'Antharès. **Je vous présente mon amie Calypso Zabini, neutre. Et son** _ **adorable**_ **fiancé Antharès Gaunt.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alooooooors ?  
J'espère que les personnages de Calypso et Antharès vous ont plu ! Marlol et moi en sommes complètement fan !  
Enfin.**

 **A la prochaine mes asticots préférés !  
BBBP ^_-**


	3. II Ira Stellae

**Chapitre 2 : Ira Stellae**

Le lendemain matin, alors que la plupart des élèves était dans la Grande Salle à prendre leur petit déjeuner, des centaines de chouettes entrèrent par les fenêtres dans un brouhaha de cris et de plumes assourdissant. Parmi ces oiseaux, un faucon cendré se détacha du lot pour se poser devant Calypso. Cette dernière grommela contre l'ignorance de la définition du mot discrétion de certains en sentant les regards des curieux peser sur elle. C'est sous l'éternel regard moqueur d'Antharès qu'elle récupéra la lettre sur la patte du rapace et la décacheta.

 _ **Ma chère Calypso,**_

 _ **Ton Oncle et**_ _**moi avons eu vent de ta répartition dans la noble maison de Salazard Serpentard. Bien que nous n'en doutions pas un seul instant, nous t'en félicitons.n nous avons également appris que ton fiancé avait rejoint cette prestigieuse maison. Nous te prions de lui faire part de nos plus sincères félicitations.**_

 _ **Cette occasion te permettra de mieux le connaître et de vous rapprocher. Ainsi, peut être comprendras-tu mieux à quel point il est important que tu prennes ta place à ses côtés.**_

 _ **De plus, ton futur beau-père nous a fait savoir qu'il a été déçu de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle. Il aurait trouvé agréable de savoir si ton intégration dans ce nouveau milieu était satisfaisante.**_

 _ **Tu trouveras d'ailleurs attaché à la patte de Nebbia, un colis destiné à Lord Gaunt de la part de son père. Nous te prions de le lui remettre dans les plus brefs délais.**_

 _ **Nous espérons recevoir une réponse positive très bientôt. En espérant que tu te décideras enfin à remplir le devoir qui est le tien,**_

 _ **Avec nos salutations les plus distinguées**_

 _ **Lord et Lady Zabini**_

Les yeux de Calypso s'étaient assombris dangereusement au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la lettre. Sa main crispée froissait le papier. Dans un geste de colère, elle la tendit à Antharès en déclarant d'une voix sombre

 **\- Ma Tante te félicite, le reste te concerne, renvoie Nebbia après s'il-te-plaît.**

Puis elle se leva dignement malgré ses traits déformés par l'intense rage qui l'habitait. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient sur son passage s'écartèrent précipitamment par crainte , la laissant quitter la Grande Salle.

Voyant qu'Antharès lisait à son tour la lettre et ne faisait aucun signe pour suivre son amie, Bellatrix décida d'aller vérifier son état. Histoire que le château soit encore debout demain...

Antharès, quand à lui, défroissa la lettre du mieux qu'il put pour pouvoir la lire à son tour. Lorsqu'il en eut pris connaissance, un petit rire lui échappa et il se tourna vers une brune à la peau matte et aux yeux violets.

 **\- Séléna, je crois que tes parents n'ont toujours pas compris comment parler à Calypso pour se faire obéir.** Ricana-t-il.

 **\- Je ne vois pas trop comment ils pourraient faire pour se faire obéir par Calypso.** Rétorqua l'italienne en haussant un sourcil.

\- **Il suffit de trouver la bonne méthode et de savoir quand et comment l'utiliser.** Expliqua le brun comme si c'était une évidence.

\- **Je ne crois pas qu'une telle méthode existe.** Elle ignora le hoquet que stimula le brun qui était indigné que sa parole soit mise en doute. **Et si elle existait, ça ne marcherait que avec toi.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je te pris ?**

 **\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Gaunt.** Le mit en garde Séléna avec amusement. **Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.**

Un éclat de rire échappa au jeune homme et résonna dans la Grande Salle. Il décocha un sourire charmeur à l'héritière Zabini qui fit ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel en entendant les petits cris et les soupirs de plusieurs filles dans la pièce.

\- **En effet.** Confirma Antharès. **Il est d'ailleurs temps.**

Sans plus un mot, il pris une assiette remplis de tapisseries et se leva pour sortir de la salle de sa démarche nonchalante. Il s'amusa des nombreux regards bouillants qui le suivirent dans son avancée et s'amusa à lancer un clin d'œil par-ci, par-là, histoire de faire bonne impression.

À la table des Serpentards, le silence était d'or. Et beaucoup était de plus en plus perdu par rapport aux deux nouveaux, ils n'arrivaient pas à les cerner. Entre hier soir et ce matin, ils avaient presque l'impression d'avoir rencontré des personnes différentes. Mais ils se rassurèrent en se disant que cela ne faisait même pas deux jours. Ils auront toute l'année pour les observer. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore vraiment quoi penser de ses deux là. Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange les trouvaient amusant, Nott les trouvait intéressants, Adrian Pucey et Yaxley les trouvaient un petit peu effrayants.

\- **C'est l'effet Antharès.** Fit Regulus, s'attirant les regards de presque toute la tablée. Sous leurs yeux interrogateurs, il s'expliqua. **Antharès provoque trois types de réactions chez les gens. Soit** _ **ça**_ **,** il montra les filles soupirantes aux regards énamourés d'un mouvement du menton, **soit de l'agacement, soit de la peur. Je pense que vous pouvez facilement comprendre pourquoi.**

Tous hochèrent simplement la tête, plongés dans leurs pensées. Yaxley se tourna alors vers Séléna Zabini pour lui demander très sérieusement.

\- **Comment ta cousine arrive à supporter cet individu ?**

À une autre table, dans la même salle et au même instant. Un groupe bien connu n'avait pas rater une miette de toute la scène avec intérêt.

\- **Qu'en pensez-vous mes chers amis ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'il va falloir souhaiter une bonne rentrée à ses petits serpents mon cher Cornedrue.**

 **\- Exactement mon cher Patmol.**

 **\- Vous ne voulez pas attendre un peu avant de faire des bêtises ?**

 **\- Voyons mon cher Lunard, ce ne sont en rien des bêtises !**

 **\- Ce sont des marques d'affections que nous donnons par gentillesse aux Serpentards !**

 **\- Parfaitement mon cher Queudvert !**

 **\- Et vous savez ce que cela veut dire ?**

 **\- Que les Maraudeurs vont reprendre du service !**

James et Sirius eurent un rire machiavélique sous le regard exaspéré mais amusé de Remus. Peter gloussa doucement, ses joues prenant une petite teinte rouge. Leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui étaient assis près d'eux hésitèrent entre sourire ou se décaler, se demandant si rester à côté de ses quatre-là n'était pas un peu dangereux pour leur santé mentale.

\- **Vous ne prévoyez pas déjà de faire l'une de vos plaisanteries** **stupides j'espère ?** Intervint alors une voix forte.

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de la voix pour tomber sur leur préfète préférée.

\- **Lili jolie !** S'écria joyeusement James avec un grand sourire charmeur. **Sors avec moi !**

 **\- Dans tes rêves Potter.** Répondit la rousse d'une voix lasse et habituée. **Remus, tu ne les laisses pas faire de bêtises j'espère.**

 **\- Hey !** S'indigna Sirius. **Ce ne sont pas des bêtises Lili !**

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sèchement au Black quand une voix douce la coupa dans son élan.

\- **Je ne pense pas que t'énerver contre eux alors même qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait ne serve à grand chose Lil's.** Fit une jeune fille très mignonne, de petite taille, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux très bleus.

 **\- Aelys a raison ma belle,** rajouta la brune aux yeux noisettes qui l'accompagnait, **les materner n'y changera rien.**

 **\- Je ne les materne pas !** S'empourpra Lili en fusillant son amie du regard. **Je...**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui.** La coupa Marianna, pas convaincue pour un sou.

 **\- Allez les filles.** Intervint Aelys avec un rire cristallin. **Allons manger.**

Les deux plus grandes obéirent docilement et prirent place sur les bancs de la table pour commencer à manger. Remus soupira de soulagement en pensant que la troisième mondiale avait sûrement été évité tandis que Peter fixait Aelys en rougissant.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Calypso entra vivement dans une salle de classe vide et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira et expira longuement avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de relâcher sa magie. Celle-ci jaillit brusquement et explosa dans la salle, envoyant valser tous les meubles et faisant exploser les lustres et les fenêtres violemment. Après quelques minutes de cassage intensif, Calypso rappela sa magie à elle. Elle se calma et se rétracta petit à petit, laissant retomber les objets divers qui flottaient encore entre sol et plafond.

Ce fut à cet instant que Bellatrix entra dans la pièce. Elle siffla face au carnage et referma doucement la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher de son amie.

 **\- Et alors ?** S'enquit-elle curieusement. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?**

La blonde se concentra sur sa respiration encore quelques instants avant de se redresser et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de celle qu'elle pouvait considérer comme sa meilleure amie.

 **\- C'était une lettre de ma Tante.** La Black grimaça, comprenant tout de suite mieux le problème. **Et comme d'habitude c'était des reproches quand à mon rôle de fiancée. Ça me met hors de moi.**

Calypso se perdit un moment dans ses pensées et Bellatrix la laissa et ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

 **\- Ça peut paraître niais mais j'aimerais profiter des dernières années qu'il me reste pour connaître l'amour avant de devoir devenir la parfaite épouse sang-pur.** Soupira la Zabini.

 **\- Effectivement c'est un peu niais...** Se moqua gentiment la brune en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

 **\- Je suis niaise si je veux d'abord...** Grommela Calypso en la fusillant du regard.

 **\- ...mais c'est compréhensible.** Poursuivit Bellatrix en ignorant les marmonnements de l'autre jeune fille. **Qu'en pense Antharès ?**

 **\- Il accepte que nous ayons chacun des relations de notre côté jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.** Répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de savoir que Antharès pourrait très bien se balader avec une fille à chaque bras et trois autres à ses pieds ?**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'aimais pas comme ça.** Soupira Calypso.

 **\- Pour l'instant**

 **\- Bella** **!** S'exclama Calypso agacée.

 **\- D'accord j'arrête.** Ricana Bellatrix tout de même très fière des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de son amie. **Mais pour en revenir au sujet de départ, si tu en as déjà parlé avec l'autre imbécile et que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

 **\- Ma Tante ne veut pas me lâcher avec ça.**

 **\- Et depuis quand ta Tante a un quelconque ascendant sur toi ?**

 **\- Humpf.** Fut tout ce que répondit la blonde en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

Le pire c'était que Bellatrix avait raison. En y réfléchissant, elle avait peut être un peu agit excessivement pour un simple bout de papier.

 **\- Tu es trop mignonne ma chérie !** Se mit alors à gazouiller Bellatrix en lui tournant autour.

Agacée par son comportement, Calypso s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Antharès. Ce dernier entra avec son petit sourire narquois et l'éternelle lueur amusée dans son regard gris.

 **\- Coucou mes jolies.** Les salua-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit imbécile ? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes occupées à discuter entre filles ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos des compliments Bella ?**

 **\- Tes compliments je vais te les...**

 **\- Oui, Antharès ?** Se décida à intervenir Calypso pour stopper le début de la dispute.

Le brun se tourna alors vers elle et lui tendit gentiment l'assiette de pâtisseries qu'il avait dans les mains. Bellatrix et Antharès observèrent tous deux avec amusement les yeux de Calypso se mettre à briller de joie alors qu'elle se jetait, tout en élégance bien sûr, sur les gâteaux.

 **\- Ton père est quand même gonflé de ne pas t'avoir écrit** **directement.** Fit remarquer la blonde lorsque l'assiette fut vide. Antharès ne fit que hausser les épaules. **Tu ne lui en veux même pas un petit peu ?**

 **\- Non.** Calypso haussa un sourcil à cette réponse catégorique.

Son ami répondit alors à son interrogation silencieuse en brandissant le paquet de son père que Nebbia avait apporté avec un grand sourire. En voyant le contenu du colis, Calypso leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, alors que Bellatrix éclatait de rire.

Antharès et ses sucettes à la cerise, c'était une véritable histoire d'amour.


	4. III Flammis Stella

**Chapitre 3 : Flammis Stella**

Lili fulminait. Littéralement. Depuis le début de l'année elle essayait de rester aimable et avenante avec tous les élèves pour remplir au mieux son rôle de préfète mais tout le monde avait des limites. Et là, la rousse avait clairement atteint les siennes.

Derrière elle, ses deux meilleures amies, Marianna et Aélys, la suivaient à travers les couloirs tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait la préfète. Cette dernière était partie faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres qu'elle avait emprunté, et en était revenue furibonde. Et depuis, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Lili poussa un grondement mécontent quand l'objet de ses sombres pensées apparut au détour d'un couloir. Calypso Zabini. La sang-pur la snobait ouvertement depuis le début de l'année, ignorant superbement la moindre de ses tentatives de discussion.

La jolie blonde avançait tranquillement et avec grâ faire attention aux regards de convoitise plus ou moins discrets des garçons qu'elle croisait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gaunt qui,comme toujours à ses côtés, dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher trop près. Voir de s'approcher tout court. Ce qui agaça d'autant plus la jeune Evans qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que lui trouvait les garçons. D'accord, elle était jolie. Seul un aveugle ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Mais son attitude hautaine la rendait désagréable. La beauté ne faisait pas tout !

Lili remarqua également la présence de deux secondes années de Serpentard qui semblaient discuter joyeusement avec leur aînée. Elle le reconnu vite fait comme étant le petit frère de Sirius Black mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. D'abord parce que sur l'instant présent ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait mais aussi parce que la Zabini lui était passé devant en lui jetant un regard des plus méprisants. Cela acheva la dernière partielle de patience de la préfète de Gryffondor qui se figea brusquement . Marianna jura fort peu élégamment quand elle lui rentra dedans tandis que Aelys fixait son amie avec inquiétude.

 **\- Lili ?** Commença-t-elle. **Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se retourna pour s'écrier à travers le couloir.

 **\- Je peux savoir quel est ton problème Zabini ?**

L'interpellée ne répondit pas mais arrêta son avancée sans pour autant se tourner vers elle, ce qui rendit la née-moldu encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Antharès jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse puis à son amie d'enfance avant de s'adosser au mur avec nonchalance et de croiser les bras avec un micro-sourire narquois ce qui hérissa Marianna et inquiéta Aelys. Regulus, de son côté, se tut et se contenta de fixer la scène en silence.

 **\- J'attends.** Exigea Lili avec fermeté, tentant de refréner la colère qui bouillait dans ses veines.

Puis un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres lorsque Calypso se retourna lentement vers elle. Mais son sourire disparu rapidement quand elle croisa le regard froid et toujours méprisant de la Serpentarde. La rousse tremblait de rage alors que les yeux violets la parcouraient comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant et particulièrement gênant. Lili ne tint plus et reprit la parole.

 **\- C'est quoi ton problème ?** Répéta-t-elle. La blonde ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant de hausser élégamment un sourcil. **Je ne te connais même pas, on ne sait jamais parlé alors pour...**

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me parles ?** La coupa brusquement la Zabini.

Lili écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre, la rage presque visible autour d'elle.

 **\- Non mais je rêve ! Ça t'arrive souvent d'être aussi** **méprisante avec les gens que tu ne connais pas ?** S'exclama-t-elle sans tenir compte du gloussement qui secouait Antharès toujours adossé au mur. **Je suis préfète je te rappelle ! Tu me dois le respect ! Parce que si tu continus comme ça, tu vas rapidement finir en retenue avec Rusard et tu pourras alors dire adieu à tes petites virées nocturnes !** Calypso balança ses cheveux dans son dos d'un mouvement gracieux qui trahissait l'habitude.

 **\- Le respect se mérite rouquine et le fait que tu sois préfète n'y** **change rien.** Dit-elle avec un sourire tout sauf chaleureux. **Et le directeur est au courant de mes** _ **virées nocturnes.**_

Lili pinça les lèvres et se décida à s'avancer vers la sang-pur. Déterminée, elle marcha à grands pas en direction de Calypso mais le regard purement que lui lança la blonde la stoppa net.

À cet instant, Antharès tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir derrière la préfète et ses deux amies quand un mouvement attira son attention. Il aperçu alors James, Sirius, Remus et Peter apparaître sans que les deux opposantes ne s'en rendent compte. James et Sirius, en voyant les deux jeunes filles de leurs rêves voulurent se précipiter vers elles mais deux choses les retinrent. Le fait qu'il semblerait qu'elles soient en train de se disputer, mais aussi et surtout, le regard bien trop de menaçant d'Antharès qui les défiait de ne faire que serait-ce qu'un pas de plus.

Remus eut un frisson désagréable et son malaise ne s'arrangea pas quand il sentit son instinct se braquer comme si il était en danger. Mais le jeune loup-garou placarda son instinct dans un coin de son esprit et observa de plus en plus près les deux filles. Calypso était impassible et froide tandis que Lili paraissait troublée et furieuse.

 **\- Alors soyons claires** _ **Evans**_ **,** elle cracha pratiquement le nom de la préfète, **tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne me parles pas.**

Sur ces mots emplis de venin, Calypso s'apprêtait à partir mais la voix aux accents désespérés de Lili l'en empêcha de nouveau.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ?**

La vert et argent ancra son regard dans celui émeraude de la rousse pour bien faire passer le message.

 **\- Tu existes.** Siffla la Serpentard.

Puis la blonde se détourna définitivement des trois Gryffondores et partie, laissant derrière elle une Lili choquée et des Maraudeurs aux bras ballants sous les gloussements d'Antharès. De leur côté, Marianna et Aelys ne savaient pas trop quoi penser. Marianna imaginait toutes les façons possibles de se débarrasser de cette peste pendant que Aelys se demandait comment Sirius réagirait si il voyait que son cher petit frère traînait avec Gaunt. Sûrement ne le prendrait-il pas très bien…

 **\- Lili !** S'écria James lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits en s'élançant vers sa dulcinée.

 _ **«En parlant du loup...»**_ Pensa ironiquement Aelys en voyant les Maraudeurs approcher. Remus tenta bien vite de calmer les envies meurtrières de Marianna sous le regard amusé de Peter tandis que Sirius... Tiens, où était Sirius ? Étonnée de ne pas avoir encore entendue la voix moqueuse de l'héritier Black, Aelys le chercha du regard. Elle le repéra en retrait du groupe, les sourcils froncés et les yeux rivés dans la direction où les quatre Serpentards avaient disparu.

 **\- Sirius, ça va ?** Demanda Aelys légèrement inquiète de le voir si silencieux, faisant se tourner ses amis en direction du jeune homme.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et répondit de manière absente.

 **\- Euh, oui, oui...** Marmonna-t-il rapidement. **Je reviens.**

Et il disparu à son tour au tournant du couloir à la plus grande stupéfaction de ses camarades.

 **\- Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?** S'étonna Peter. **Ça ne lui ressemble pas.**

Si tous étaient d'accord avec lui, aucun ne put lui répondre.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

De plus en plus agacée par les gloussements incessants d'Antharès, Calypso le fusilla du regard. Cette abrutie de rouquine et ces questions avaient déjà bien mis le feu au poudre !

 **\- Il y a quoi de drôle ?** S'énerva-t-elle finalement.

Elle reçut pour toute réponse un regard moqueur avant que les gloussements ne reprennent, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le gronder mais un second rire s'éleva, la coupant dans son élan.

 **\- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'y mettre Reggy...** Grommela la blonde en se tournant vers le dernier Black.

Le rire de celui-ci s'étrangla dans sa gorge au surnom stupide alors que Antharès riait désormais à gorge déployée.

 **\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !** Bouda Regulus, embarrassé.

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas t'appeler ainsi.** Se défendit Calypso. **C'est mignon Reggy.**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas** _ **mignon**_ **!**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** S'indigna la Zabini légèrement vexée que ses goûts soient remis en question.

 **\- Et toi arrêtes de rire !** S'écrièrent-t-ils tous deux vers Antharès.

Leur réaction ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité du garçon aux yeux gris à leur plus grand désespoir.

 **\- REGULUS !** Hurla quelqu'un dans leur dos.

« _ **Au moins ça a eu l'effet de le calmer...**_ » pensa ironiquement Calypso en regardant son ami qui avait effectivement arrêté de rire bêtement pour fixer impassiblement Sirius Black approcher en courant. En voyant son frère, le visage de Regulus se ferma totalement et ses yeux devinrent plus ternes. Le remarquant, l'aîné dut refouler l'immense tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger et se raccrocha à la colère qui l'animait pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Il dépassa Antharès et Calypso sans leur prêter aucune attention et attrapa fermement le bras de Regulus pour l'éloigner.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix atone en résistant.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas rester avec quelqu'un comme lui.** S'étrangla à moitié Sirius rongé par l'inquiétude. **Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique Regg.**

 **\- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Regg.** Articula d'une voix sourde le jeune Black. **Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu es parti de la maison.**

 _Lorsque tu m'as abandonné._ Semblèrent crier ses yeux si semblables aux siens, le visage déformé par le chagrin. La poigne de Sirius se serra sur son bras, le faisant grimacer, mais il reprit :

 **\- Tu as perdu tous droits sur moi lorsque tu as fait en sorte d'être renié ! Alors ne viens pas juger mes fréquentations alors que les tiennes ne sont guère reluisantes !**

À ses mots les traits de Sirius, qui pourtant était prêt à s'expliquer, se fermèrent soudainement et il répondit plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

 **\- Écoute moi** _ **Regg**_ **...** Persifla-t-il.

 **\- Ne m'appelle p...** Mais Sirius le secoua violemment pour le faire taire et continua.

\- … **tu ne peux pas comprendre toutes mes raisons, mais tu ne** **fréquentes pas les bonnes personnes.**

 **\- Oh bien sûr !** Susurra à son tour le jeune adolescent en plissant les yeux. **Maintenant c'est moi qui suis trop stupide pour comprendre.**

 **\- Il était plus important pour moi de partir !** Commença à crier Sirius, agacé que ses paroles n'atteignent pas son frère, agacé qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter.

 **\- Plus important que moi ?** Le Gryffondor ne vit pas la petite lueur d'espoir qui brilla dans les yeux gris de son cadet. Il aurait dû.

 **\- Tu es bien naïf de croire que je serai resté juste pour toi.** Asséna-t-il impitoyablement, voulant le faire réagir.

Seulement il ne vit pas les yeux de Regulus s'écarquiller légèrement, ni ne sentit le corps de celui-ci devenir un peu amorphe. Derrière eux, Antharès voulu intervenir mais Calypso le retint doucement, secoua négativement la tête avec tristesse. Le Lord Gaunt serra les poings à s'en faire mal et Sirius poursuivit.

 **\- Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que toi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !**

Regulus pâlit brusquement puis, chancelant en arrière, il articula difficilement :

 **\- Lâ... lâches moi...**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- LÂCHE-MOI** **!**

Surpris par le hurlement soudain, la prise de Sirius sur son bras se desserra. Regulus en profita pour tourner les talons et partir en courant. Antharès intercepta le regard plein de larmes et son image du mec moqueur et désintéressé se brisa instantanément. Il assassina littéralement Sirius de son regard le plus glacial et le plus meurtrier avant de suivre les traces de Regulus pour le rattraper.

Calypso ne jeta pas un seul regard dans leur direction, sachant pertinemment que Antharès serait le plus à même de consoler Regg. Cependant, elle ne laisserait pas l'autre Black s'en tirer comme ça ! Il avait décidé de vider son sac sur son petit frère ? Très bien. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire sur qui que ce soit et il lui en offrait justement une en or.

On ne touchait pas à son Reggy !


	5. IV Stella missionis

**Hellooooo ! Et voici la suite de cette fiction ! ^^**

 **Vlad** **: Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! Je comprends, j'aime trop Regulus aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Calypso ?_? Bon Antharès c'est normal, il est trop cool ^_- Enfin, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier _Semita Nova_**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Stella missionis**

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi. Toute l'école était au courant du malaise entre les Maraudeurs et Antharès et entre Lili et Calypso. Les rumeurs allaient bon train et se répandaient telle une traînée de poudre sans que les protagonistes n'y prête la moindre attention.

De la même façon, Antharès et Calypso avaient été rapidement répertoriés dans la catégorie mages noirs. Calypso était la sang-pur froide et méprisante qui se croyait supérieure à tout autre et Antharès était le mec désagréable et agaçant qui ne parlait que pour se moquer de tout et de tous. Et en plus ils étaient à Serpentard !

Mais malgré tous les ragots qui circulaient sur eux, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se débarrasser de leur fan club. Enfin de ceux qui bavaient sur eux et qui tentaient des approches plus ou moins subtiles. Et même si Antharès trouvait cela amusant, Calypso pensait seulement qu'ils étaient pitoyables. N'avaient-ils donc aucun savoir vivre ?

La Zabini se retint de jeter un sort cuisant au Serdaigle qui essayait d'entamer une discussion avec elle depuis plusieurs minutes et accéléra le pas. Elle espérait le semer à un tournant mais le garçon blanchit soudainement et fit rapidement demi-tour, la laissant enfin. Il s'était lassé ?

Mais ce n'était pas cela et la réponse à son interrogation lui vint rapidement quand elle aperçu Antharès se diriger vers elle de sa démarche souple et nonchalante.

 **\- Je sors aujourd'hui.** Lui dit-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

 **\- On a cours je te rappelle.** Trouva important de préciser Calypso.

 **\- Hum**. Acquiesça seulement le Lord Gaunt d'un air absent.

 **\- Tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec les professeurs.** Le prévint-elle immédiatement. **J'ai autre chose à faire que de te servir d'alibi.**

Antharès se mit à rire mais lui assura qu'elle n'aurait pas à le couvrir et qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire avaler au vieux croûtons.

 **\- Ça va te prendre toute la journée ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement.

 **\- Je vais traîner un peu.** Confirma le brun. **Les cours m'ennuient.**

 **\- Donc tu comptes me laisser toute seule derrière.** S'indigna la blonde quand même un peu inquiète pour son ami. **Lâcheur.**

La réaction de la jeune fille le fit glousser. Calypso pensa alors que finalement ça serait une bonne occasion pour lancer la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Sans Antharès dans les parages, c'était la situation idéale pour poser les bases du plan. Celui-ci dû suivre le cheminement de ses pensées car il eut un petit sourire avant de poser une de ses grandes mains sur la joue de Calypso.

 **\- C'est à toi de jouer ma belle.** Susurra-t-il doucement.

Elle lui fit un sourire carnassier en retour et hocha la tête, une lueur dangereuse animant ses yeux. Oh oui ! C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène !

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

beaucoup se demandaient où avait bien pu passer Gaunt mais personne n'osait demander à Calypso qui était toujours accompagnée de Bellatrix et d'autres Serpentards tel que Regulus au plus grand damne de Sirius. On aurait presque cru à une garde rapprochée.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il refusait que son petit frère ne s'approche de Gaunt. Ce mec il ne le sentait pas, il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Dès qu'il le voyait avec sa belle gueule et son petit sourire narquois, son poing le démangeait presque douloureusement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux métalliques brillants d'une folie meurtrière qu'il semblait être le seul à voir.

Gaunt était dangereux. Mais ça Regulus ne voulait pas le comprendre.

 **\- Siri, tu vas bien ?** Demanda James inquiet, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

 **\- Oui, oui ça va.** Sourit l'animagus chien en desserrant doucement ses poings sur son pantalon. **Ne t'en fais pas.**

James fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, mais décida que son ami viendrait lui en parler quand il serait prêt. Ce dernier se replongea dans ses réflexions en tentant d'ignorer le regard insistant de Remus qu'il sentait dans son dos.

Les yeux de l'aîné des Black passa sur la table des Serpentards pour s'arrêter sur le visage de Calypso Zabini. Les yeux du jeune homme se firent rêveurs. Calypso... Elle avait bien failli l'avoir avec sa beauté celle-là. Mais après tout, les Serpentards étaient bien connus pour leur habilité à la ruse et à la manipulation. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses, il ne se ferait plus avoir. Foi de Patmol !

Son regard glissa sur le corps de la blonde et un soupir frustré lui échappa. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi belle ?

Et puis, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Elle paraissait froide et méprisante mais Sirius doutait qu'elle ne soit réellement ainsi. En tout cas plus depuis qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Quand elle posait son regard sur Reg, les yeux violets de la jeune fille se radoucissaient et brillaient légèrement, les rendant encore plus beaux si c'était possible.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard. Un ange parmi les démons. Et il savait encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce connard de Gaunt ! D'ailleurs, Sirius se fit la réflexion que Calypso semblait différente quand l'Enfoiré n'était pas dans les parages. Elle semblait plus timide et paraissait plus fatiguée. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion que beaucoup de Serpentards semblaient cacher ce qu'ils étaient réellement. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient croire qu'ils étaient gentils mais leur amabilité était souvent hypocrite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Une protection des plus vicieuses et redoutables. Comme un serpent. Mais Calypso ? Peut être usait-elle aussi de ce stratagème mais pour un tout autre but. Se protéger des mangemorts qui lui servaient de camarades ? Ou se protéger de l'Enfoiré ? Mais qu'avait bien pu lui faire l'Enfoiré pour qu'elle ait à user d'un masque ainsi ?

Non. Non. Il devait vraiment arrêter de se faire des films. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir pas la technique de la beauté suprême version femme fatale ? Le Black secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant de reposer une nouvelle fois son regard sur la blonde de ses pensées. N'empêche que...

Calypso dû sentir son regard sur elle parce qu'elle se tourna dans sa direction. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et quand il pensa recevoir un énième regard méprisant, la jeune fille baissa la tête et se détourna. Sirius écarquilla comiquement les yeux.

Ouais. Complètement différente...

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Pendant ce temps, Antharès avait réussi à déjouer la sécurité de Poudlard et était sorti des barrières anti-transplanage du château avant de transplaner. Bien qu'un peu déçu du manque de challenge que lui avait offert l'école, ce fut particulièrement fier de lui qu'il atterrit dans un hall immense et magnifique. Alors qu'il observait ce qui l'entourait avec une certaine nostalgie, un elfe de maison apparut à quelques mètres de lui.

 **\- Bon retour jeune Maître.** Salua la créature en s'inclinant avec respect avant de tendre à l'adolescent une cape noire et un masque.

Antharès posa son regard sur l'être à la voix criarde et s'empara des vêtements qu'il lui tendait.

 **\- Dois-je prévenir le Maître de votre arrivée, jeune Maître ?** Demanda l'elfe en gardant la tête baissé.

 **\- Non**. Répondit simplement le brun en enfilant la cape.

Cette dernière le recouvrait entièrement et lui donnait une certaine prestance qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Antharès regarda la masque qu'il avait dans la main avec attention. Ce dernier était argenté avec des arabesques noires. Finement ouvragé, quand il le mettait les sombres gravures faisaient ressortir ses yeux de la plus envoûtante des manières. Un petit rire échappa au garçon et il décida de ne pas le mettre. Puis il se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui était toujours là.

 **\- Où est mon père ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

 **\- Dans la salle de réunion jeune Maître.** Bredouilla la misérable créature.

 **\- Va-t-en.** Ordonna alors le Lord Gaunt.

Le petit serviteur fit rapidement ce qui lui était ordonné et disparu dans un pop sonore. Antharès n'y avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la salle indiqué de sa démarche féline et silencieuse. Il avançait doucement à travers les couloirs, ne voyant aucune raison de se presser. Après tout, il avait toute la journée devant lui.

Tout en marchant, ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers Calypso. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour de son côté. Oh pas qu'il s'inquiète particulièrement pour elle, la jeune fille savait plus que bien se défendre. Non en fait si il devait s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un ça serait surtout pour le reste des élèves de Poudlard. Fallait pas croire, il n'était pas là juste pour faire beau, même si il y arrivait très bien soit dit en passant. D'abord il avait une mission. Mais surtout, il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui sache contenir la tempête Calypso de s'abattre sur les abrutis qui peuplaient le monde sorcier, particulièrement en Angleterre. Il était sûr que si il la laissait faire, le taux de population en Angleterre baisserait drastiquement. Pas que ça le dérange en quoi que ce soit, ça pourrait même être marrant, mais ça mettrait à mal leur plan. Et son père était très à cheval là-dessus.

Un soupir résigné lui échappa lorsqu'il repensa aux missions qui leurs avaient été confiées. Son père avait dû bien rire en les choisissant pour accomplir ce qu'il les ordres qu'il leur avait donné. C'était agaçant. Mais en y repensant, si il s'y prenait finement, ça pouvait devenir amusant. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses camarades de maison le soir de la rentrée.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **\- Je vous présente mon amie Calypso Zabini et son adorable fiancé Antharès Gaunt.**_ _Les présenta Bellatrix._

 _Il y eut un très léger mouvement de recul dans les rangs des dernières années mais Calypso n'y fit pas attention, continuant de prodiguer des caresses dans les cheveux noirs d'Antharès._

 _ **\- Pourquoi ne venir à Poudlard qu'à partir de cette année ?**_ _Demanda une jeune fille que Calypso identifia comme étant l'héritière des Parkinson._ _ **Et où étiez-vous avant ?**_

 _ **\- J'étais à Salem et je suis revenu en Angleterre pour vivre avec mon Oncle et ma Tante.**_ _Répondit la blonde._ _ **Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas.**_

 _ **\- Ton Oncle et ta Tante ?**_ _Parkinson se tourna en direction d'une autre jeune fille typée italienne._ _ **Vous êtes de la même famille Sabrina ?**_

 _La dite Sabrina ne fit que acquiescer avant de hocher poliment la tête en direction de sa cousine. Plusieurs personnes furent surprise en voyant l'héritière des Zabini saluer Calypso avec respect alors qu'elle était connue pour être hautaine et pour n'accepter la supériorité de personne. Immédiatement certains se firent curieux et décidèrent de faire des recherches les plus rapidement possible tandis que d'autres devinrent encore plus méfiant envers ces deux nouveaux dont ils ne savaient rien._

 _ **\- Et Gaunt ?**_ _S'enquit Yaxley, un septième année, d'une voix grave._

 _Il était méfiant. Il avait entendu son père parler d'un Lord Gaunt qui aurait élu domicile au manoir Serpentard et qui serait dans les bonnes grâces du Lord Noir. Son père lui avait également dit que lorsqu'il rejoindrai les mangemorts, il devra tout faire pour ne jamais mettre ce Lord Gaunt en colère. En revoyant l'expression très sérieuse et la lueur apeurée dans les yeux de son paternel, Yaxley frissonna. Lord Gaunt devait être le père de ce Antharès apparu de nulle part. Si il arrivait à mettre ce gamin dans ses petits papiers, peut être pourra-t-il approcher les père de celui-ci. Mais du peu qu'il avait vu, il pouvait dire que supporter ce gosse n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir._

 _ **\- Il s'est endormi je crois.**_ _Annonça la voix de Regulus Black dans le silence de la salle commune._

 _Les Serpentards encore présents mirent quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'être dit._

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ _S'étrangla presque Adrian Pucey alors que les frères Lestrange tentaient de se retenir de rire._

 _Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Calypso qui stoppa les caresses, laissant sa main reposer sur la tête du brun endormi. Ce dernier, ne sentant plus les délicieuses papouilles dans sa chevelure se mit à gronder de mécontentement. En l'entendant, Rodolphus ne parvint pus à se retenir et explosa de rire alors que son frère, Rabastan, se mordillait doucement la lèvre pour ne pas céder. Agacé de l'inaction des mains de son amie, Antharès se redressa sur le fauteuil et posa ses yeux gris sur Calypso._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ _Gronda-t-il, ses yeux brillants sous l'éclat de colère._

 _ **\- Je crois qu'il veulent te parler.**_ _Expliqua Calypso en pointant les Serpentards d'un mouvement de la tête._

 _Antharès s'assit correctement sur le canapé, croisant élégamment ses jambes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour replacer quelques mèches gênantes avant de vriller ses yeux métalliques dans ceux de Yaxley._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ _Répéta-t-il sur le même ton grondant de colère retenue._

 _La température de la pièce avait légèrement baissée sous l'aura agacée du jeune homme et le septième année soutint difficilement son regard pénétrant._

 _ **\- Nous voulions savoir pourquoi tu étais venu seulement à partir de la cinquième année ?**_ _Le questionna finalement le plus vieux après s'être raclé la gorge._

 _ **\- Parce que mon père l'a décidé.**_ _Répondit simplement le brun d'une voix ennuyée._ _ **D'autres questions ?**_

 _ **\- Où étais-tu avant ?**_

 _ **\- Chez moi.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment tu faisais pour apprendre la Magie ?**_

 _ **\- Précepteur et cours particulier, tu connais ?**_ _Soupira Antharès blasé, faisant rougir la jeune fille qui se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question._

 _Le brun grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et poussa un nouveau soupir. Si ils étaient aussi ennuyeux et aussi stupide sa mission allait être longue, mais longue..._

 _Sans savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de gêne pris la plupart des verts et argents présents. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sixième année prenne la parole :_

 _ **\- Qui es-tu ?**_ _Demanda une voix froide et rauque._

 _Antharès se redressa soudainement, faisant presque sursauter Regulus et Bellatrix à l'amusement de Calypso._

 _ **\- Enfin une question intéressante !**_ _S'exclama-t-il avant de plonger son regard anthracite dans celui noir de celui qui avait posé la question._ _ **Et tu t'appelles ?**_

 _ **\- Severus Rogue.**_ _Grommela le jeune homme après une petite hésitation._

 _ **\- Severus...**_ _S'amusa à répéter Antharès en insistant sur les -s et en plissant les yeux._

 _Le jeune Rogue frissonna sous le regard intense et assombris du nouveau en se demandant si il avait bien fait d'attirer son attention sur lui._

 _ **\- je vais donc répondre à ta question.**_

 _Un sourire dément déchira le beau visage d'Antharès et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une folie meurtrière . Il était effrayant._

 _Il fit un tour sur lui même avec un petit rire avant de leur faire face de nouveau, la lumière du feu de la cheminée créant une ombre dans le dos du jeune homme._

 _\- J_ _ **e suis votre futur Roi**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Antharès éclata de rire en revoyant les yeux effrayés de ses victi... euh de ses camarades et des tremblements de certains. Bien sûr ses symptômes n'avaient étaient présents que chez les plus jeunes, les plus vieux sachant mieux cacher leurs pensées et sentiments. Si ces derniers n'avaient pas été trop effrayés, certains l'avaient regardé avec admiration et d'autres avec méfiance.

Il avait bien aimé cette discussion. Même Calypso lui avait dit que sa petite prestation avait été pas mal. Elle avait même dit qu'elle avait trouvé cela amusant.

Antharès dû stopper là le fil de ses pensées. Il était arrivé devant une grande porte de métal sur laquelle était gravé plusieurs centaines de serpents d'argent. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de déterminer à qui appartenait les magie des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Avec de la chance Lucius serait là aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Malheureusement pour lui, bien trop de personnes étaient présentes mais il reconnu tout de même la magie de son père avant de rouvrir les yeux. En même temps il était difficile de la rater, pensa-t-il ironiquement avant de mettre son masque sur son visage. Seul le premier cercle était autorisé à le voir sans son masque et vu l'ampleur du rassemblement, il y avait bien plus de mangemorts que seulement ceux du premier cercle. Il replaça une dernière fois sa cape et posa ses mains contre les battants de la porte.

Une lueur amusée traversa son regard alors que sa magie faisait claquer les deux battants de chaque côté du mur en pierre.

Il entra.


End file.
